A route or hunt list can be employed to specify how a call should be handled. For example, a hunt list can be used by an individual user to specify a sequence of devices for routing a call. This list may be directed to certain times of day. For example, during office hours a hunt list may specify to ring a user's office phone first, then a cell phone, and finally if no connection is established, direct the call to voice mail. For a group conference call, a hunt list may contain the name of the attendees and of the conference call and how to reach the attendees.